


Looks Can Be Deceiving

by TheInfiniteQuestion



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfiniteQuestion/pseuds/TheInfiniteQuestion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: From AO3 user woofwolf. “ROLE REVERSAL. BIG BAD BECA, figuratively big, bc she's tiny, and just like, babbly Luisa or something like that.” AU set during the car show scene in Pitch Perfect 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Can Be Deceiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woofwolf (musicalheartstrings)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalheartstrings/gifts).



> My brain keeps finding prompts guys, I am so sorry. But I tried to keep it short so I could get back to my other stuff. Think about it though: tiny, ridiculously confident Beca versus tall, awkwardly stuttering Kommissar. It’s great. Weird, but great.

As the Bellas walked into the convention center where the car show was being held, Chloe glanced over at her co-leader. “You sure you wanna do this, Bec?”

Beca crossed her arms, smirking. “Totally. These Germans have _nothing_ on us.” She shrugged. “But we might as well scope out the competition, right?”

The redhead nodded. “Okay. Let’s go.”

The team headed into the show room where their rivals would be performing, some of the Bellas looking around in awe. Beca scanned the room, raising an eyebrow in vague interest as the cars moved aside on their own.

The lights dimmed, signaling the start of the show. The screens onstage lit up, and Beca’s eyebrows raised in definite interest as a woman’s face appeared on the screen, announcing the rival team.

“We are Das Sound Machine.”

“Jeez, these guys sound super intense...” Emily whispered.

Beca shook her head. “Don’t get intimidated, Legacy. We’re the best of the best. Remember that. Now... let’s see what they’ve got.”

Throughout DSM’s performance, nearly all of the Bellas’ faces were stuck in astonishment. As their female leader ended the number with a _“Danke schön”_ to the cheering audience, her eyes landed on Beca, who had been staring intensely at the blonde. The woman blinked, then nodded to her partner, leading the team offstage.

Beca watched as they approached. “Time for a meet-and-greet.”

The female leader spoke. “Barden Bellas. You came to see us?”

Beca smirked. “Only to gauge how much we’re gonna kick your asses.”

The male leader crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. “You can not defeat us. Kommissar will lead us to victory.”

The tiny brunette’s eyes flicked over to look at the woman. “Kommissar, huh? Well then. I’ll be sure to kick _your_ ass specifically.”

The taller woman hesitated, stuttering out a response. “O-oh really? Well... I- I think you are much too short for that...” She blinked at the sound of her voice faltering, internally cursing at herself.

The brunette stepped forward, grinning. She reached out, grabbing the back of the blonde’s neck, forcing her to lean down to face the smaller girl. “So I’ll just bring you down to my level.”

Beca took the time to appreciate Kommissar in their new proximity, and nodded to herself. “Damn, you are physically flawless.” She stroked the back of the blonde’s neck gently. ”You’re making me _very_ sexually confused... but I think I’m okay with that.”

The woman cleared her throat, her eyes shifting back and forth. “You, eh... you are much more... confident... than I had assumed.”

Beca’s eyes gleamed as she chuckled. “Then maybe you shouldn’t assume things, you...” The hand on the taller woman’s neck moved forward, stroking her cheek. “Gorgeous specimen...”

Kommissar swallowed hard, exhaling shakily. _What is happening to me...? Why does this... tiny Maus... make me feel so strongly for her?_

The blonde shook her head, backing out of the girl’s hold. “You are so tiny. A little _Maus_. I- I could eat you!” She stood tall, hovering over the brunette in an attempt to intimidate her.

Beca laughed, and Kommissar shivered at the sound. The girl’s grin turned wolfish. “I’d like to see you try.” She leaned closer to the woman. “Who knows? I just might like that.”

The blonde stood, bewildered at the brunette’s sheer confidence. Before she could say anything else, her co-leader spoke up. “You are nothing but a little troll. Our team is the best, so _don’t_ try to beat us.”

Beca scoffed at the man’s challenge. “Oh, we don’t even have to try. We _will_ beat you."

Chloe stepped forward. “That’s right. When the Bellas hit the stage, we are gonna blow minds! Face it. You guys are _so_ jelly.”

The man crossed his arms, muttering. “You American kids and your words...”

Beca spoke. “Well, I think we’ve gotten our point across. Come on, guys.” She herded her team toward the door, then turned back to Kommissar. “Oh, and... your sweat smells like cinnamon.”

The taller woman opened her mouth to respond, but the brunette continued. “I like cinnamon.” With that, she winked, leaving Kommissar speechless and staring after her.

“ _Scheiße_...”


End file.
